I arrive in Konohoa
by colossaltitan
Summary: well, in this story i go to sleep and get teleported to the Naruto Universe, with Misterious powers yet to be understood...


Well. It was 8:00. my bedtime. i was watching Naruto On My Phone, and then my mom said "honey, go to sleep!". "Okay mom". I put my phone to charge, and fell asleep. Wait. The Ground below me felt rocky. it wasn't a dream- i could FEEL it. i felt something on my face. _Please dont be a insect _i thought. I opened my eyes. "AHHH!" i yelled. it was a grasshoper. i hate insects. i stood up and realized i was in a forest."Say what now?" i said. This had to be a dream. no... this was real. i just knew it." Ugh, your still here? Go Away!" i told the grasshoper. then it got launched about 30 feet in the air. im pretty sure grasshoppers don't _hop _That high. wait. did I do that_? come back grasshoper_ I thought. boom. it came back with a imense force. i knew science. i could use this telekinises power of . I HAD TELEKINESIS! what? okay, i tried separating a atom in two, and tried to hold it in. im pretty sure i couldn't do that, but- oh. okay. there was a bright white ball in my hand.i just realized i had the power of infinite telekinesis.

i experimented with my abilitiy for about 5 hours, until i realized it was midday and i was still in a forest, or jungle, or whatever. i walked on what seemed to be a dirt trail, leavng the big crater of experimentation behind. then i saw a big gate ,and behind it was a village and a big mountain with several heads carved into it. there were seven heads. particullarly, the first two looked like brothers, the third like a fairly older man, the fourth like a guy with a kind face, the 5th was a woman with a diamond-shaped thing on her forehead, the 6th was a guy with a mask on which only his right eye was showing, and the 7th looked like a guy with stripes on his face. No. Way. I realized i was in the village hidden in the leaves. i was inside of NARUTO!

oh my gosh. i walked into the village. i wanted to meet Naruto. I ran across the village all the way to the hokage's mansion, right next to the mountain. what was weird is that when i ran, people seemed disgusted with me. like i was a giant insect or something. weird. whatever. right now i needed to get inside of the hokage's mansion, and a bottle of water, couse' i just ran the length of a entire village. whatever. i opened the door and yelled" WERE IS NARUTO?" everyone looked at me. "kun" i said. i had to respect the hokage, right? " "Lost, in a journey called work." Said kakashi Hatake. "Woah! kakashi?" i said. i always wished he would tell me a phrase like that."Lord Hokage, this person looks strange. get inside the mansion, immediatly" said a shinobi i couldn't recognize."What? what is wrong with my appearrance?" kakashi pulled out a mirror, and he said"Look." i looked in the mirror, and gasped. my eyes were the color green, but shaped like a rinnegan, and had a eternal mangekiou sharingan pattern around its circles. i had NOT noticed that ever before."um... Lord Hokage?" i said "call me kakashi. yes?" Kakashi responed" um.. i need to see Naruto. Naruto-kun i mean. I-I mean lord hokage Naruto." i asked nerviously." he is on a mission, but he will be back by tomorrow. can i have my mirror back?" he said calmly." Oh yeah, sorry" I handed him the mirror. _a S rank mission? a HOKAGE going on a mission? what is happening? _i thought. i walked out of the mansion. correction- i was forced outside by that stupid ninja next to kakashi.

where was i going to sleep? not in a dirt house, thats for sure. the only house i knew should be empty was naruto's old house. he was living in the hokage's mansion, so i could crash in his house for a while ,right? i went into his house- the door was NOT open. so i had to open it with my powers, which i found that i could do jutsu with no chakra and some other things i learned in the forest. i took out some 6- year old ramen out of the kitchen. i would starve before eating this stuff. i went onto naruto's bed and layed down. would i wake up at my old home? i hoped so. but instead i opened my eyes and heard_ RASENGAN! _

i cast a telekinetic field around my self and the bed went flying into another direction. "What are you doing here!?" said a familiar voice. Naruto Uzumaki was standing right in front of me. Awesome. "WOAH! Naruto?" i asked. "Why are you in my home?" he said angrily. i explained myself on every detail-including the powers- to naruto." Oh. i see." he said finally."So, um... where should i live?" i asked." You can Stay here for a while, till' you make your own home, at least." he said."Wow, Thanks Naruto! Do you still live here?" I asked." Yeah, i like it here." he replied."Hey, what is your name?" i looked like a freak with my weird green rinne-sharin eyes. F for freak."F" i said. i wish i hadn't said that. i couldn't take it back now."F?" asked Naruto."Aha" i said. this was uncomftarble. "good. i need you to go on a mission." he said.

"Wait, What? shouldn't i get like a sensei and some training first?" i asked."No. you already have your powers, and you can use it to have other abillities, right?" said naruto"Yeah, but i wont last a second there" i said."Don't worry, it's only A rank" He said. I was dead. im a dead man now. more like a dead _kid _. i was too young too die! i was only 15!" Im going to die there, Naruto!" i said. but he convinced me and i was on he edge of the hidden leaf forest, about to enter certain death.

The Mission was to stop a group of jonin level ninja, terrorizing the hidden sand village. i hoped i wouldn't have to meet gaara... when we got there, a group of about 10 scary dudes with swords and kunai bombs looked back at us."well, buddy, i leave these guys to you." said naruto." say WHAT?" before i said it, he jumped back into a tree and said" il'l watch from over here!". i sighed. i had experimented a few things , that could maybe take out these guys. someone threw a kunai bomb at me. i faked a almighty push and said"SHINRA TENSEI!" and then i sent the kunai bomb back to its user with telekenesis. he jumped out of the way, of course. but i didn't die. yaaaay. "You doing great, F!" said naruto. then i faked a susano'o. what i did is that i pushed atoms out of the way to make a black thing that i guessed was simply like, space. nothing in oxigen inside, either. if you touched it, it was deadly. a cockroach was the test subject of that. i made it look like a big samurai with armor and jumped inside. i made it pull out a sword made of the black matter and surrownded it with the energy of splitting a atom, so it was deadly AND desintegrated stuff. this thing was more powerful than MADARAS susano'o! then i made my susano'o swing its sword agaisnt the jonin ninja. leaving a huge crater in the ground. that took out 7 of the guys. only 3 left. i then made a susano'o 10 times bigger than the last one. this was my first moment of truth.


End file.
